User talk:Black Dwarf Star
RP Sorry for the real LONG delay but here I am, posted! Thoughts on the post? Also, you may want to archive your talk page [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 02:05, March 11, 2016 (UTC) You might what to read, the comments on the Trial of God: Darkness. It might surprise you, how it ended.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:18, March 12, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Also, you just create a page under the name of "User:Black Dwarf Star/Archive I" [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 03:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I made the page, also, maybe Ven wanted to kill Alex and give Drake the title. Ventus (talk) 23:50, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Ur turn. Ventus (talk) 00:27, March 13, 2016 (UTC) No. Atlantis isn't part of the deal. Atlantis is it's own free nation that no body is aware of. I am going to keep it that way. Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 07:13, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Archive So I will basically leave the same instructions that Alpha left me on how to archive. They were very helpful. Leave message > Edit > copy the part where it says "User talk:Lady Komainu/Archive 1|Archive 1" (all of it including the whole (br/) thing) to the next line (basically right under the first one, but before the part that looks like this (|-) ) > Change the archive 1 -> 2 > Save > In a separate window, open the new line you just created > In your old window, cut all the messages from you full talk page and paste it in the new window > click save for both of them. --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:00, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Esme Hey BDS, if you're not to troubled I was wondering if we could redo and put more effort and time into The Lesser Flame of Dragon Gunfire? I felt like it was really short as well as I need Esme to actually get burnt this time. This is because I am planning an arc for the sky shepherds where the main characters go up against a guild made up of Dragon Slayers and they all have to face someone who is seemingly unbeatable to them, IE: Lyn is facing someone who can consume her swords. I want to make Esme fight another Plasma Dragon Slayer (will make my own version) who knows about what happened to her and Aether and who A, brings up bad memories and B, is seemingly unbeatable. Lemme know what you think. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Same page, I'll restart it; also he is going to be. They all are. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) note for rp: Refuse to open the package. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I'd like to hear about this idea and about the characters- their abilities, et cetra., before I approve anything. Zeferious James "Zef" Novason(Call me Zef! ) 04:39, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Could take a look at this and tell me if you think it's good?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:47, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I am going to make the author, Rose Underlime. But do you think it makes sense, and isn't to far from canon? That the One Magic originally was just the basis for the endless supply of Ethernano in Earthland aka the Ether.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:29, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I already asked Perchan and she approved it, as long as it's is mine theory and theoretical in my story.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:33, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Could Kladenets fight one of your bad guys?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:22, March 21, 2016 (UTC) How about Cronus, Pluto, and Saul together. How about after the Alliance defeated Kladenets they go looking for him? Now as Kladenets isn't complete I'll only be using Darkness magic and I'll make spells on the spot. BUT I won't hack them like godmods. Mostly renamed replicates of canon ones. Remember though, Kladenets possesses other mages through the darkness in their hearts. Like how Orochimaru gained immortality.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:39, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Wait who is Nikolai? If you saying Kladenets is possessing Nikokai than no he isn't. Nikolai is elsewhere. Kladenets just found a random Mage and possessed him. But Kladenets is in the same rank as Nikolai might even be stronger. You see Kladenets can't possess Nikolai due to his Creator's Eye. If Nikolai ever could regain control back if Kladenets possessed him, he could destroy him. Nikolai is one of the few that can kill him. As he has the type of magic that can kill him with killing his original body. So then how about Pluto and Cronus?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:53, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Frozen Dragon and Underworld RE Alright I've updated. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 22:03, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Also, are you open to a title change for the rp? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:34, March 20, 2016 (UTC) The two of you can make another move, I'm going to wait a little bit longer before making another post. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 00:18, March 21, 2016 (UTC)